Beautiful Monster
by CobainNicks
Summary: There was a reason why she had the power, and why it was so rare. Why anyone who laid with her died, for you see...she wasn't meant to be with just anybody.
1. The Legend of The Black Widow

**This story was inspired by the mini comic called "Monster Under The Bed". If you want to look for it just search it on Tumblr. After reading this I got an idea in my head, plus there's like zero Zyle fics around so tada! Hope you like it. Don't own AHS or the characters.**

* * *

_Once upon a time, when witches had to run from their homeland of Salem and into the swamps of New Orleans, there was a girl named Elizabeth Proctor. Elizabeth had the power of resurgence, having the ability to bring living things back to life. Her power was strong; she could help heal the sick and dying just by a simple touch._

_But Elizabeth was lonely, finding a gentleman was hard to come by. With human men she had to hide what she was, and warlocks were extremely rare…and often up in a school far away from the city. So one night, as she was looking through spell books, she stumbled upon something that might help her. It was a spell, conjuring up the perfect man. With this they were bounded to each other, no pain nor sorrow would come between them. To her this was perfect! It had to be done. So, that very night she gathered her things for the spell, reciting the spell over and over. But, little did she know this spell had some serious consequences. For she failed to read the entire thing, for you see. While she would be conjuring the perfect mate, it said nothing about a __**human **__mate. Suddenly, she noticed the room going dark. The candles blew away from a gust of wind. A spit fire ran in a circle all around her, and soon he appeared. But he was not like what she originally thought; in fact…it wasn't a he at all!_

_It stood over six feet tall, long…bat like ears on either side of its long dark mane. A tail, swishing back and forth as its growls filled the room. That's when she saw it, its eyes, glowing a fierce red while its long claws reached out toward her. She screamed, trying her hardest to get away. When she informed her Supreme, she noticed the woman hang her head in shame._

"_Elizabeth…you have no idea what you have done. You have summoned the Incubus, and you have cursed your bloodline for all eternity."_

_The woman's words rang true, for when Elizabeth finally found a man and married. The wedding night was greeted with great sorrow. For just as they were about to make love, her husband started to bleed and have seizures. A brain aneurysm, the worst anyone had ever seen. While the witches found a way to control this for Elizabeth, it was far too late. The Curse of the Black Widow was born, and will stay for as long as time allowed._

_For you see, as the curse goes, when you summon an Incubus you are forever bounded to it. If you do not go through the bonding ceremony, you and your family are cursed. For every male that comes in contact, will die for laying with an Incubus' promised. The promised would be born under a lunar eclipse, and so far there had been two recorded in the Proctor bloodline. Hazel Wilcox…and most recently __**Zoe Benson**__._


	2. The Legends are Real

**If I ever wear a yellow hat, you're allowed to hit me.**

* * *

"There's going to be a party tonight, you're going with me." Madison stated to Zoe without looking up once from her cellphone. Zoe had only been in the school for one day, and already it was chaos. Plus she couldn't get what happened to Charlie out of her head. All that blood…the jerking around…it was like nothing she had ever seen, and she saw all the Saw movies. Now not only did she found out she was a witch, but she had to be going to this place for school. There was only four of them, Queenie from Detroit had what she called "The Human Voodoo Doll", where she could inflict pain on herself where the person she was focused on felt it instead of her.

Then there was Nan, a girl with Downs with the power of clairvoyance. She blurted out Zoe would find love again, and it was going to be a strange and unexpected one…Zoe honestly had no idea what she was talking about. At last there was Madison, a starlet that really was too focused on partying than anything else. Zoe could feel this place was going to be her worst nightmare. But she reluctantly agreed, borrowing a dress from Madison that was way too short and tight. As soon as they arrived at the party Madison just disappeared, leaving Zoe to her own devices. The new witch sort of wandered into the crowd, trying to get closer to the drinking fountain.

* * *

"Dude, that's Madison Montgomery. Wait till I sink my claws into her…"

"Dallas, you know the rules we can't do that demon shit around normal people! You want to be put on probation again? Now chill out."

New Orleans wasn't just for witches, it was a town crowded with the magical and supernatural. Demons that walked among the normal had to think up some way to not be suspicious. So, the youngest demons made themselves a little frat in a local university, something for them to find each other and form a little community. Any demon that was detected by the others would be invited. Kyle Spencer was one of them, rarest among his own kind. He was born in the 9th District; his mom was a Succubus while his dad was normal. After he died, his mother claimed she had no clue…but Kyle knew, and so did his grandfather Nigel. But there he was, an Incubus child stuck with his mother. His mother, believed in the old ways of their kind. She would often tell him, that the only way for their bond to stay strong was if they fulfilled their needs. He hated it, he was disgusted by it.

Often he would run to his grandfather's home when home got to be too much. There, he told the young demon about the legend of the Incubus Bond. Nigel explained to Kyle, that while the Incubus and Succubus were naturally sexual creatures, when a powerful witch summons them to a bond they are bond to that witch for the rest of their days. A witch, was the most beautiful creature. A creature no demon can resist, for they were cut from the same cloth. This gave him some hope. That maybe, just maybe, there was a witch that was promised to him. But how would he know? When he asked his mother she scoffed, saying it was only a myth his grandfather spewed. But he never gave up that hope…something in his gut was telling him it was going to happen.

And then, at that moment, when he turned around to his frat brother and friend…he saw her. She glowed like a beacon of light out from the crowd. Her aura was calling to him, singing for him to come forward. He was transfixed, he had to get closer. They met at the table, a hunk of ice separating them. Zoe could feel it too, something in her gut was fluttering…yet she had no idea why. When she turned she saw it, a figure on the other side of the ice. They stood in place, staring at each other. Despite the block of ice…they could see each other clearly.

_Who was this guy?_

**Could it be her?**

Zoe shook it off, moving from his gaze and over to the other side of the room. Kyle was close behind, making sure he grabbed a cup of beer along the way.

"Thought you looked thirsty," he called to her, causing Zoe to turn around. There he was again, and her stomach was doing backflips.

"Is that your superpower? Sensing dehydration?" Zoe asked with a small smirk. She got a good look at him this time. He was slightly taller than her, shaggy blonde hair and cherub face. His eyes was what caught her, dark as night…she could clearly see her reflection in them.

"One of them," Kyle smirked back, but the demon within was purring. This was her…she had to be! His demon side would never act this way if it was otherwise.

"Ah, you're in a frat huh," Zoe pointed out at his shirt. "I kinda think frats are fascists."

"I'm not one to knock down a stereotype, besides I'm on a scholarship," Kyle replied. "Besides, weren't you the one coming in with a movie star?" Zoe laughed, and his demon roared.

Oh yes, she was the one. The one he was promised to.

"You got me there," Zoe replied as she took a sip of her beer. "We're kinda going to the same school together."

"School? I thought she was in a rehab?" Kyle asked with a slight brow. He could see the wave of panic, as if he caught her in a lie. He knew, witches were so hard to find because they were so secretive. But he would play dumb…for now. He didn't want to scare her off; witches like her were so rare. The last recorded was over 90 years ago.

"Oh uh…yeah, I guess they didn't want people to think she was going into a reform school or something." Zoe quickly picked up. Kyle just smiled and nodded as if he understood. "I'm sorry; I'm Zoe by the way."

Zoe…God what a beautiful name!

"I'm Kyle," he held his hand out for a shake. When she reached out, and their hands met…it was instant electricity. So much so both of them actually jumped slightly. Honey met black, a look of shock on both their faces. Zoe never felt anything like that before; she always read it in those stupid romance novels about feeling a spark when people touch. But she honestly thought it was a bunch of bullshit. But this…this was so much more! Kyle felt it too, his demon roaring out to him.

**She's ours!**

**Just take her!**

No! He had to make this right! He pulled his hand away, trying to keep down the groan as he watched a shade of pink rising from her cheeks.

"Do you um…wanna walk around? So you won't get lost?" Kyle suggested, say yes…please say yes.

"S-Sure," Zoe nodded, causing Kyle to sigh with relief. They walked side by side, sipping beer and talking about each other. Zoe found out that Kyle was in school to become an engineer, something Zoe couldn't help but admire. That meant this guy was super smart on top of being kind and cute. He was born in the 9th District; the only relative was his mom who he refused to talk about when she asked. Then again, she couldn't blame him. After all that happened, she refused to talk to or about her mother again.

"So you said you're going to a reform school?" Kyle asked as they stopped midway up the stairs.

"Yeah, Miss. Robichaux's Academy for Exceptional Ladies," Zoe replied with a slight sarcasm in her voice causing Kyle to laugh.

"Damn," Kyle smiled. "How the hell did you end up there?"

"Oh no…I don't wanna talk about me," Zoe shook her head with a shy smile.

"Are you kidding me? A hot girl like you that doesn't wanna talk about herself? There must be something wrong with you." That's when her face fell, and Kyle cussed at himself. What a fucking dummy, things were going so well and already he was going to lose her for thinking he was being a jerk. Or worse…

"Kyle…listen…" Zoe began but Kyle sighed in defeat.

"Don't tell me you got a boyfriend," he hid his face with his hand. Of course she had a boyfriend, the only chance of finding true happiness and love from years of sheer torture…and she was taken.

"N-No…I don't have a boyfriend," Zoe corrected, causing Kyle to peek out in interest. "But…and please don't get this wrong, I like you. But it's not going to work out." At first, Kyle felt heartbroken. Wasn't he doing it right to impress a girl? Normal girls were all over him whenever his frat held parties. Kyle of course was never really interested. But then, it hit him, if she was his promised…that must mean the curse had affected her. He wanted to tell her right then that it was okay. That he knew what she was and what she had…and what he was…they could be together!

"Zoe!" Came the voice of Madison, and Kyle groaned at the harsh pull of reality. "Let's go! I'm bored and these guys are pigs."

"I'm coming," Zoe looked at Madison then back at Kyle. "I'm…I'm really sorry. I gotta go." She moved passed him, meeting the starlet down the stairs and out the door. Kyle couldn't move, all he could do was watch them go. The demon within wailed with loss, he never felt that way before. Being with her, he never felt more alive and happy. And now with her absence…he felt a huge hole in his soul. But he remembered the school's name she was going to…and a wave of determination came through him. He wasn't going to be in morning without his promised, he was going to have her hell or high water.

Watch out Zoe Benson…Kyle Spencer is coming to sweep you off your feet!


End file.
